Bosque
by Dash20
Summary: Las chicas se pierden en un bosque con los chicos por una "carrera", el problema es que se pierde en parejas, así que juntos deberán llegar a la "meta" y reunirse con los demás, ¿Pero cómo les irá trabajando con sus respectivas contrapartes? (Cambios de género).


_**¡Al fin! Creo que nunca había escrito algo tan largo como esto, a pesar de tan solo ser el primer capítulo, así que espero que les guste que me esforcé mucho haciéndolo.**_

_**Por cierto, debo aclarar que no me esmeré mucho que digamos describiendo físicamente a los personajes (digamos su color de piel, estatura, color de ojos y todo eso) porque no lo consideré necesario. Aunque si puedo luego subiré un fanfic en el cual sí describiré esto, además de que tratará de cómo creo que los chicos y las chicas se conocieron. Y debo admitir que ignoré olímpicamente Equestria Girls y el final de la serie para este fanfic, pero bueno. ¡Ah! Y describí a todos como humanos.**_

_**¡Ah! Y si encuentran algún error o algo parecido, mis disculpas pero es que tuve que volver a subir todo porque ocurrió un error y estoy apurada.**_

_**Como ya no recuerdo que más decir, aclaro que las mane 6 no me pertenecen y sus cambios de género tampoco, el fanfic sí es de mi pertenencia. **_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

-¡Oh! ¡Pero qué cansancio! Honestamente no comprendo quién tuvo la "brillante" idea de traernos a acampar a este sucio bosque –exclamó una chica de ojos azules echándose a los brazos de un joven del mismo color de ojos. La chica, traía puesto una blusa de color gris claro casi como el blanco de manga corta, un collar de gemas moradas, una falda con vuelos de color morada y unas sandalias con tacón del mismo color que la falda.

-La comprendo, señorita Rarity –dijo éste sonriendo, al ver que la tenía entre sus brazos. Ella suspiró. Él traía puesto una camisa del mismo color que la blusa de ella, una chaqueta azul, una muñequera con gemas moradas, unos pantalones morados y unos zapatos realmente elegantes del mismo color del pantalón.

-V-va-vamos Rarity, ha s-si-sido m-muy d-divertido subir ha-hasta acá –tartamudeó una chica de largo cabello rosado, aunque estaba sudando notablemente, ya que llevaba arrastrando cinco gigantescas maletas y un bolsito. Vestía un pantalón largo y de color rosado pálido, una blusa de manga larga amarilla con una blusa blanca por debajo, unos zapatos de color rosado y una diadema amarilla con tres mariposas rosadas.

-Y e-eso q-que no ha c-co-comenzado, Elusive –tartamudeó un chico de cabello rosado, el cual llevaba arrastrando otras cinco enormes maletas y un bulto. Vestía un pantalón largo y de color rosado pálido, una camisa de manga larga amarilla con una camiseta blanca por debajo, unos zapatos rosado oscuro y un cinturón amarillo con tres mariposas rosadas.

-Chicos, ya dejen eso –dijo Twilight sonriendo con dulzura. Ella traía puesto un sweater de colegiala lila, una corbata de color morado oscuro con una estrella fucsia y pequeñas estrellas blancas, unos pantalones del mismo color que la corbata y unos zapatos negros de colegiala.

-Y Rarity y Elusive, será mejor que ustedes lleven sus cosas, ya Fluttershy y Butterscotch llevan varias horas arrastrando sus maletas –dijo Dusk Shine cruzándose de brazos. Él vestía un sweater de colegial color lila, una corbata morado oscuro con una estrella fucsia y pequeñas estrellas blancas, unos pantalones de un color un poco más oscuro que la corbata y unos zapatos negros.

-Pero hemos empacado lo mínimo, y no pensamos sudar –dijeron los chicos unicornio al unísono.

-Si eso es lo mínimo… –Applejack rodó los ojos. Ella traía puestos unos shorts de mezclilla, una camisa anaranjada de cuadros amarrada a la cintura y con tres manzanas rojas en la bolsita, unas converse anaranjadas y su clásico sombrero.

-¡Uh, uh! ¡Nosotros llevamos las maletas, nosotros las llevamos! –exclamaron Pinkie Pie y Bubble Berry al unísono, para entonces empujar a los tímidos chicos pegaso y tomar su puesto. Ella traía puesto un vestido strapless rosado con un estampado de tres globos, una licra blanca, unos zapatos de muñeca fucsias y unas pulseras amarillas y celestes. Él traía puesta una camisa rosada con un estampado de tres globos, unos pantalones vaqueros blancos, unos zapatos fucsias y unas muñequeras amarillas y celestes.

-Bueno, pero aunque Pinkie y Bubble las lleven, nos vamos a atrasar –dijo Applejack cruzado de brazos. Él vestía una camisa de cuadros anaranjada con tres manzanas en la bolsa, unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla, unas converse anaranjadas y su sombrero de vaquero.

-¡Yo me encargo! –exclamaron Rainbow Blitz y Rainbow Dash al mismo tiempo, para entonces tomar las maletas y estar a punto de tirarlas a un río que corría por allí. Ella vestía unos shorts como los de su amiga rubia, unas botas altas celestes, una sudadera celeste con una nube con un rayo multicolor en la parte izquierda de arriba, una blusa celeste sin mangas (de "tirante grueso") con su cutie mark estampada en la parte derecha de abajo por debajo de la sudadera y unas muñequeras azules. Él vestía unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla como los de su amigo rubio, unas zapatillas deportivas azules, una sudadera celeste con una nube con un rayo multicolor en la parte izquierda de arriba, una camisa celeste sin mangas con su cutie mark estampada en la parte derecha de abajo por debajo de la sudadera y unas muñequeras azules, iguales a las de su contraparte.

-¡NO SE ATREVAN! –gritó la chica unicornio de ojos azules corriendo con un poco de dificultad (usaba sandalias con tacón) hacia sus amigos.

-¡NI SE LES OCURRA! –gritó su contraparte haciendo lo mismo que ella.

-Podemos solucionarlo de otra forma… –dijeron al unísono. Los demás arquearon una ceja. Ellos se volvieron a ver, suspiraron, agitaron sus manos un par de veces y las maletas se volvieron diminutas. Acto seguido, tomaron una muñequera y un brazalete, y acomodaron sus respectivas maletitas como si fuesen dijes. A los demás les apareció una gotita al estilo anime en la cabeza– ¿Qué?

-¡¿Por qué no hicieron eso desde un principio?! –exclamó/preguntó/gritó Dash.

-Porque las "male-dijes" ya pasaron de moda –la chica de cutie mark de diamantes se encogió de hombros. Todos se golpearon la frente con la palma de su mano, excepto Pinkie y Bubble, los cuales comenzaron a reírse sin razón aparente.

-¿Ok…?

-¡Ey, chicos! –exclamó el chico de cabello acolochado.

-¡Hagamos una carrera en parejas hasta el árbol al cual vamos a ir! –exclamó su contraparte.

-¡Sí! –exclamaron todos a excepción de la estudiante de la princesa Celestia y su contraparte.

-No, no –dijo ésta cerrando los ojos y agitando su dedo índice en el aire–. Me temo que este bosque es un lugar muy extenso y por separarse sería sinónimo de…

-Twilight… –fue interrumpida por su contraparte. Ella abrió los ojos, para entonces darse cuenta de que estaban solos, los demás ya no se encontraban con ellos y ahora estaban buscando el camino.

-… perderse –finalizó negando levemente con la cabeza.

* * *

Rainbow Dash y Rainbow Blitz volaban rápidamente entre los árboles, esquivando a estos con agilidad, y cada cierto tiempo mirando al otro de reojo, aun sabiendo que por nada del mundo alguno de los dos se permitiría quedarse atrás de su contraparte. A pesar de desconocer por completo la localización del árbol al cual se dirigían, continuaban con la esperanza de ganar la carrera y restregarles a los Applejack's que les ganaron.

De un momento a otro, por estar viendo a la chica de cabello multicolor, Blitz chocó contra un árbol y cayó al suelo. Al percatarse de esto, Dash voló velozmente hasta donde él se encontraba y se acercó para preguntarle si estaba bien, intentando hacerse la desinteresada, claro, jamás admitiría que sí le preocupaba.

-Ey, ¿Cómo está el suelo? –preguntó actuando como si de verdad estuviese preocupada por el barrial en el cual cayó su contraparte. Él frunció el ceño.

-Ah, estoy bien, no te preocupes –dijo sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos. Ella rió, ocultando que en verdad le alegraba que no le hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué te caíste? –preguntó aun entre risas. Él se puso pálido y levemente sonrojado al recordar que fue porque se quedó embobado viéndola, pero, por supuesto, no lo admitiría.

-Em… me… Me distraje viendo un ave –mintió. Ella arqueó una ceja.

-Bueno, al menos tenemos algo en común, **no sabemos mentir **–sonrió. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué más pude haberme distraído? –preguntó, rogando mentalmente que ella no supiese la razón.

-Porque te apenaste porque soy mejor que tú –_"Fiuuu…" _

-En tus sueños –dijo, para entonces quitarse su sudadera y quedarse solo con la camisa sin mangas, sin notar que al hacerse sacada la sudadera (en lugar de bajar el zipper, como una persona normal haría), su camisa se levantó un momento, mostrando así sus perfectos abdominales. Dash se quedó atontada un momento observando los cuadritos de Blitz, pero al instante, sacudió la cabeza y volvió al mundo.

-Como tú digas –rodó los ojos. Él sonrió, en verdad que esa chica le gustaba… por más terca que fuese, le gustaba, pero que lo admitiese era otra cosa.

* * *

Butterscotch caminaba con la frente en alto y con la determinación que nunca se hacía presente en él, y aunque estuviese a punto de mojar sus pantalones, seguía con su determinación y "valor". No defraudaría a la chica de sus sueños, la cual estaba completamente aterrada, observando con nerviosismo su alrededor, con temor de que algo apareciese en medio del bosque.

_"Es por ella, Butterscotch. Debes ser fuerte y valiente por ella. Debes demostrarle que por ella puedes enfrentar cualquier cosa. Debes protegerla de cualquier cosa… Debes… Debes hacerlo por ella y por nadie más… Sin contar a tus amigos, claro" _intentaba convencerse a sí mismo, mientras Fluttershy intentaba convencerse a sí misma que los ruidos a sus espaldas eran tan solo los animalitos del bosque, pero de repente… _"¡PUM!" _ Se escuchó un fuerte ruido. La chica de cabello largo y rosado gritó como si un asesino en serie la persiguiese y saltó a los brazos de su contraparte, pero fue entonces cuando él pensó que por andarse fijando en Rainbow Dash, seguramente Blitz había chocado contra algo… chocado con mucha fuerza.

-Descuida, Fluttershy, no te preocupes. Debió haber sido Bli…–pero ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica de la cual estaba enamorado se encontraba entre sus brazos, cosa que logró provocar un notable sonrojo entre ambos. Ella bajó de sus brazos y desvió la mirada para evitar que él notase que a cada segundo se sonrojaba más.

-G-gracias –tartamudeó. Él sonrió con dulzura. Así, sonrojada, tímida y asustada, ella se veía preciosa para él.

-N- no hay problema, Fluttershy –se rascó la nuca y al igual que ella, desvió la mirada.

-Y también gracias por hacerte el valiente aunque tengas miedo para protegerme –se volteó, lo tomó del mentón y lo miró a los ojos, logrando que ambos se sonrojasen aún más.

-Y-yo… –tartamudeó, para entonces sentir como unos cálidos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo y lo fundían en un cálido, amoroso y tierno abrazo.

-Gracias… Butty –susurró ella escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él. Él volvió a sonreír. Amaba el apodo que _ella_ le había dado.

-No hay problema… Flutty –susurró, para entonces corresponderle el abrazo y comenzar a acariciar su hermoso y sedoso cabello. Ella sonrió. También amaba que _él _y solo _él _le dijese así.

* * *

-JAJAJAJA, ¡Salta Bubble, salta! –exclamaba la hiperactiva chica-poni mientras saltaba por el bosque junto a él.

-¡SIII! ¡Vamos Pinkie, vamos! –exclamó él.

Ambos ponis, sin motivo aparente, hicieron al mismo tiempo una voltereta en el aire y siguieron saltando como si nada. Honestamente, ninguno de los dos anhelaba ganar, tan solo deseaban divertirse y disfrutar la presencia del otro. Continuaron un rato así, saltando, riendo y divirtiéndose, pero de un momento a otro, la chica de cabello alborotado paró de golpe. Al notar que su ahora mejor amiga no se encontraba a su lado, el hiperactivo chico paró de golpe y se volteó para entonces observarla completamente paralizada.

-¿Qué ocurre, Pinkie? –Preguntó él acercándosele. Ella pareció salir de su trance y sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, pero entonces desvió la mirada y se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, como perdida en su mundo.

-Llevamos poco más de una hora sin comer azúcar –murmuró. Bubble Berry pareció no entender.

-¿Qué? No te entiendo.

-¡Bubble! ¡Llevamos poco más de una hora sin comer azúcar! –Él se quedó estático. Acto seguido, ella hizo lo mismo.

Se quedaron así un rato, en silencio, hasta que los ojos de ella comenzaron a brillar, para que entonces saltase de felicidad.

-¡Bubble! ¡Traemos dulces en las mochilas! –exclamó. Él salió de su trance y chilló de la felicidad.

Ambos chicos se quitaron velozmente sus mochilas, las abrieron y vaciaron todo su contenido en el suelo, el cual era solamente un montón de dulces. Acto seguido, comenzaron a juntar los confites del suelo y a atragantarse de tan sólo estos, pero de un momento a otro cuando ambos intentaron agarrar el último, sintieron algo tocar sus manos. Pinkie algo sobre su mano y Bubble debajo de la suya. Dirigieron su mirada a sus respectivas extremidades y se dieron cuenta de que se estaban tocando la una a la otra. Se miraron a los ojos, un poco ruborizados y sonrieron.

-Toma tú el último –dijo él aun sonrojado.

-No, tómalo tú –dijo ella con dulzura, apartando la mirada. Ya que, por más "ingenua" e "inocente" que fuese, no era lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta que estaba así de colorada por lo que sentía por él. El chico de ojos celestes, por su parte, a pesar de ser aún más inocente e ingenuo que Pinkie, sabía lo mismo. Sabía que sentía algo por ella y si necesitaba mostrárselo aunque sea por pequeños detalles como ése, lo haría.

-Entonces sí sé que hacer –tomó el dulce, le quitó la envoltura y lo partió en dos, justo a la mitad. ¿Cómo partió un pequeño dulce en dos, exactamente a la mitad? Bueno, él… él es Bubble Berry. Acto seguido, le dio la mitad a ella y sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias –dijo, para entonces echarse el dulce a la boca y darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, logrando así que él se pusiera aún más rojo que la envoltura.

-N-no hay problema –dijo sonriendo, aun sonrojado.

* * *

Los Applejack's corrían velozmente por un sendero que recién habían encontrado, con la meta de ganarles a sus respectivos mejores amigos, en otras palabras, Rainbow Dash y Rainbow Blitz, además de disfrutar la semana libre que les dieron en Sweet Apple Acres, claramente. A diferencia de sus amigos, los AJ's se limitaban a tan solo tratarse y comportarse como buenos amigos –a diferencia de Rarity que le lanzaba indirectas cada cinco segundos a Elusive. O quizá a los Rainbow's que aparentaban odiarse a muerte. O tal vez a Butterscotch y a Fluttershy que cada 2 mini segundos se sonrojaban a más no poder. O quizá a… Bueno, ya entendieron–, aunque en esos instantes lo que pensaba de estar con ella no era exactamente lo buena amiga que era, sino… otra cosa.

_"Es muy atractiva, trabajadora, honesta, amable, gran persona, un poco terca, muy boni... Ok, lo admito, me gusta AJ, pero si tan solo insinuase que siento algo por ella, seguramente me golpearía… O Big Mac, Big Mac es un hermano __**muy **__celoso" _pensaba el rubio mientras corría a su lado y la miraba. _ "Es que, tras de que me gusta su forma que ser, ella… ella es hermosa" _pensó mientras observaba como su largo y rubio cabello recogido en su clásica cola de poni, era despeinado por el viento y cómo su rostro sentía la fresca brisa. Se quedó por unos instantes observándola como tonto, pero de un momento a otro, ella lo volvió a ver, para entonces toparse con la imagen de su contraparte casi babeando por ella, cosa que la desconcertó.

-Ehh, AJ, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella sonriendo. Él siguió como tonto unos segundos, hasta que sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y sonrió, nervioso.

-Em… sí, solo me distraje –dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Si te distraes no lograremos ganarle a Dash y a Blitz –le guiñó un ojo. Él sonrió de lado.

-Tienes razón, pero ese par en equipo, no creo que nos ganen –ella soltó una carcajada.

-¿Por qué lo crees? –preguntó aun riendo.

-O porque se van a pelear, o porque Blitz se va a quedar embobado viendo a Dash –bromeó. Ella sonrió, maliciosa.

-¿Blitz viendo a Dash, eh? –nuevamente sonrió maliciosamente. Él se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Q-qué insinúas? ¡C-claro que B-Blitz! –tartamudeó, nervioso. Sip, los Applejack's **no **saben mentir, con solo decir que son peores que Dash y Blitz. Pero claro, a la joven Applejack no se le engaña tan fácilmente.

-Claro, dulzura –rió–. Blitz... viendo... a Dash.

-Eh… sí. Ella es bonita… ruda y salvaje pero no es fea… supongo –murmuró lo último y sonrió nervioso. Ella frunció levemente el ceño, ¿Celos? Quizá.

-Ajá… –él sonrió– Cambiando de tema, ¿Sabías que piensas en voz alta? –los colores se le subieron al rostro al rubio.

-¿Q-qué?

-Descuida, sé guardar secretos –le guiñó un ojo. Sorprendentemente, él se sonrojó aún más–. Y sí, Big Mac es muy celoso, pero al menos yo no te voy a golpear –sonrió. Él también sonrió, pero nervioso.

-Eh… je, je, bueno –balbuceó aun sonriendo, pero como en un principio, sonriendo embobado.

* * *

-¡Oh, mis sandalias! –dramatizó la chica unicornio, al ver a sus elegantes sandalias cubiertas de barro. Su contraparte hizo una mueca de disgusto y horror.

-Lo siento mucho por sus sandalias, señorita Rarity –se lamentó Elusive–. Aunque si lo desea, puedo limpiarlas yo mismo –Rarity sonrió como enamorada y puso una mano en su pecho.

-¡Oh, muchísimas gracias, querido! –exclamó en un mar de felicidad, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando el frío viento del bosque recorrió su cuerpo, razón por la cual ella se abrazó a sí misma y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo– Oh… ¡Voy a morir de frío aquí mismo! –él sonrió comprensivamente, se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso a su hermosa contraparte, la cual por poco y se muere de la dulzura– ¡Elusive, eres todo un caballero!

-Y usted es una hermosa dama –dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella suspiró.

-Gracias, Elusive –desvió la mirada, levemente sonrojada. Él miró unos instantes a su alrededor, hasta que a unos cuantos metros encontró con la mirada lo que buscaba.

-Señorita Rarity, ¿Me acompañaría? –dijo mientras le enseñaba un brazo, para que ella sujetase su brazo como en las bodas los novios los hacen, a pesar de que ellos solo eran amigos… amigos que se lanzaban indirectas cada cinco segundos– Y descuide, traje unas zapatillas para que sus sandalias no sean más maltratadas .

-¿Dónde? –él agitó su mano un par de veces y unas hermosas zapatillas moradas con plataforma aparecieron en los pies de Rarity y las sandalias en una linda bolsita entre las manos de Elusive. Ella sonrió.

La bella chica se sujetó del brazo de su contraparte, para entonces comenzar a caminar juntos, admirando el maravilloso paisaje. Animales, flores, árboles y la imagen de un maravilloso atardecer. _"Oh, es tan atractivo, caballeroso, romántico… es... increíble" _pensaba ella mientras lo observaba, y es que en todo el tiempo que ambos pasaban juntos, él la trataba como ningún hombre lo había hecho jamás, es decir, la mayoría de varones trataban a Rarity como una reina, pero él… era diferente.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, la chica de cabello morado no se percató de que el chico de ojos azules se había detenido, y siguió suspirando y observando el atardecer, además de que jalaba del brazo de su compañero, hasta que éste le tocó el hombro, provocando que ella saliese de sus pensamientos y se voltease a verlo.

-¡Oh, Elusive! Yo no…

-Descuide, señorita Rarity –sonrió–. Es solo que deseo obsequiarle algo –ella arqueó una ceja, confundida, y fue entonces cuando él le mostró una bella rosa color rojo carmín.

-Vaya… es preciosa… –sus ojos brillaban. Él nuevamente sonrió y con un ademán hecho por su mano, cortó la rosa. Acto seguido, le regaló la maravillosa flor a su contraparte, la cual saltó de la emoción– ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! –exclamó haciendo la rosa flotar con sus poderes, envolviéndola en un tipo de aura de color celeste.

-Y bien, ¿No le gustaría ignorar por completo la torpe competencia y observar el magnífico atardecer conmigo, señorita Rarity? –ella suspiró y lo miró a los ojos con mirada de enamorada.

-Me fascinaría, Elusive –respondió haciendo un ademán con su mano para que uno de sus male-dijes saliese un mantel de cuadros, aumentase su tamaño, se colocase en el suelo y ambos se sentasen en él para observar el hermoso paisaje.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo… ¡¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que en este bosque hay todo tipo de amenazas?! Bueno, tampoco es como el bosque Everfree, ¡Pero aun así! ¡¿Están locos o qué?! No puedo creerlo, simple y sencillamente no puedo creerlo. Estoy casi segura de que se perderán y algo les podría pasar, ¡Eso indican las estadísticas! ¿Esos chicos no leen libros de estadísticas sobre los bosques o qué? Porque siempre yo soy la rara, la cerebrito, la que lee cosas inútiles, ¡Pero no es cierto! ¡Leer todos esos artículos es bastante útil! Y estoy segura de que…

-Twi… –el pobre de Dusk Shine intentó parar su parloteo, pero fue completamente ignorado por la chica.

-…si ellos supiesen sobre este tipo de estadísticas y bosques, les darían la importancia que se merecen, ¿O me equivoco?

-Twilight… –subió levemente su tono de voz.

-No lo sé, a veces creo que no les interesa, ¡Solo porque dicen que hablo mucho y nunca me callo! Aunque cuando mi yo del futuro me visitó no la dejé hablar hasta que me puso su mano en su boca, pero ni me pudo terminar de dar el mensaje porque era tarde, ¡Pero ya he aprendido! Y ya sé que debo callarme y no hablar en exceso y…

-¡Twilight! –exclamó su contraparte harto de que lo ignorase. Es decir, de que sus amigos siempre le reclamaban que hablaba como un loro, sí, pero no tanto como ella, y ahora que estaba enojada era miles de veces peor que cuando estaba normal– Te entiendo y reconozco tu preocupación, pero debes tranquilizarte, van a estar bien. Además, podemos hacer un hechizo para asegurarnos de esto. Lo haremos en la noche. Recuerda que este viaje es de varios días pero como sabíamos que si les decíamos no irían, les íbamos a decir hoy en la noche. Si en la imagen que nos muestra el hechizo vemos que están en problemas, nos tele transportamos y los ayudamos, ¿Está bien?

-Bien… ¿Pero te han dicho que hablas mucho? –al chico le apareció una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime.

-Sí, sí, lo sé –suspiró y la miró a los ojos, perdiéndose ambos en la mirada del otro.

_"Vaya, jamás me había fijado en los hermosos ojos que tiene" _pensaban ambos, aun perdidos en la mirada de su contraparte. Luego de un rato de dirigirse la mirada, de la nada sonrieron, desviaron la mirada levemente sonrojados y continuaron su caminata.

-Ey, Dusk –el mencionado, aun ruborizado la miró de reojo y sonrió cálidamente, alentándola a continuar– ¿Cómo crees que vayan a llegar si no tienen el mapa, solo nosotros? –él desvió la mirada un momento para pensar, y luego la volvió a mirar a los ojos, dispuesto a responder su pregunta.

-Bueno, Fluttershy y Butterscotch podrían pedirle ayuda a los animales del bosque para llegar al árbol, Pinkie Pie y Bubble Berry… Bueno… ellos son Pinkie Pie y Bubble Berry, Rainbow Dash y Rainbow Blitz pueden volar y buscar el árbol, Rarity y Elusive pueden ayudarse con su magia y los Applejack's tienen una excelente condición física como para recorrer el lugar en busca del árbol.

-Bueno, tienes razón –ambos sonrieron–. Cambiando de tema, ¿Sabes qué hora es? –su contraparte hizo un ademán con su mano, y de la nada salió un reloj flotando, el cual marcaba las 6:24. Ambos se volvieron a ver y asintieron con la cabeza, como sabiendo lo que el otro pensaba.

-Hay que buscar refugio y comida–dijeron al unísono, para luego reírse por la conexión entre sus mentes– ¡Hay que hacer un hechizo! –y nuevamente, rieron por la misma forma de pensar.

-Bueno, busquemos un lugar en donde poner la tienda de campaña y hacer un hechizo para hacer aparecer comida –propuso la chica de cabello liso y morado, con un rayito de color lila y otro fucsia. Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos.

Y así, los dos chicos-unicornio comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, pasando por senderos, pequeños lagos, madrigueras de pequeños animales, entre otros lugares, ubicándose con el mapa. Luego de un rato de caminar y caminar, por fin lograron llegar a un lugar entre los árboles, con flores de colores sembradas alrededor y con suficiente espacio como para colocar la tienda de campaña y hacer una fogata, cosas que se les facilitaron enormemente gracias a la magia de ambos.

Un rato más tarde, ya tenían instalada la tienda de campaña y se encontraban asando malvaviscos alrededor de la fogata, pero de un momento a otro, una gota de lluvia cayó en el hombro de la chica, seguida por muchas más. Sí, estaba lloviendo.

Los jóvenes recogieron los malvaviscos y entraron a la tienda, para entonces colocar los alimentos en unas bolsas y dejarse caer en sus respectivos sacos de dormir, algo cansados por la carrera.

-Vaya, serán unos largos días –Twilight Sparkle sonrió. Él le devolvió la acción.

-Sí, pero te apuesto a que nos serán… interesantes –dijo Dusk Shine, para entonces acomodarse y quedarse profundamente dormido.


End file.
